


Remembrance

by Finnbalorsheelturn



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, BITCH IT PAINFULL, Cheating, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Character, Lost Love, M/M, NXT - Freeform, Raw - Freeform, Swearing, boy they gay ass hell, gets progressivly longer, idk - Freeform, its a lot of gay shit and angst, starts of extremly shorts, starts of random, these are late night fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnbalorsheelturn/pseuds/Finnbalorsheelturn
Summary: after NXT takeover Joe couln't save Finn from the demon that haunted him, he could not handle the pain of dissapointment.





	1. the end

Takes place after their amazing fight at NXT TakeOver: Dalles.

Joe couldn’t save his boyfriend from the demon that was haunting him and for a while there relationship was fine there were some troubles but from the outside everything seemed great buy Joe could never shake the feeling of disappointment. He felt as if he lost, not just the match but his boyfriend the one he loved he did not feel like he deserved his love anymore, he could not protect him. So two weeks after the match Joe broke it off, he broke of the year long relationship with the man he loved so much. It was bad Finn was crying and screaming to not let him just leave, to stay, they could fix it. Joe could never believe those claims he could not win from the demon that haunted him, Finn deserved someone who could and that could never be him.

After being broken up for a while they had another match, another match against the man he still loved so much, not as the demon and not on a paperview, he won that time, that was the indicator for him that it was indeed all over, they could never be together again.

Not long after Finn got called up Joe heard rumors about that one man that haunts his mind finding love in another Samoan man’s arms.


	2. the memories

As Finn held Joe’s face in both hands Joe could only sigh in content and happiness, how could this amazingly beautiful young irishman be sitting on his lap talking about his life to him? Finn was lost in thought talking about anything and everything and Joe just listened, he could be talking about how to boil eggs and Joe would want to hear every single word the man spoke. As much as he loved hearing Finn speak they had stuff to do and places to be. So when Joe pinched Finn in the sides to get his attention the face and sound the younger man made was enticing to Joe, how did he get this lucky.

They were walking down the street- well Joe was Finn was hopping along enjoying the great weather when a fan approached them wanting a picture with them ofcourse they accepted, Finn held up the two sweet and giggled at the angry face Joe made. Finn’s laugh, he could listen to it forever, it was the most beautiful thing Joe has the pleasure of hearing. When the fan said their thanks and left Joe was still stuck in his mind thinking about the Irish man when he felt two arms wrap around his waist and a pair of lips on his neck, when he looked down he saw that man, that man who has his heart, that man who he could never leave, that amazingly talented boyfriends of his. When he leaned in to kiss him and saw his face light up with the beautiful bright smile he was so lucky to see everyday he smiled back he leaned in and-

Joe shook his head and sighed, he moved his head to the side and looked at the alarm clock at the hotel he was staying at 2:32 it read. He had been lying on this bed limbs stretched out still in his dirty work out clothes looking up at the ceiling just dreaming about the man we left behind, the man he was to scared to srew up, the man who layed a few rooms further in the arms of another.


	3. the loneliness

Finn opened the door expecting his worried boyfriend sitting at the edge of his bed, black hair in a bun beautiful brown eyes wandering worried about what might have happened to Finn for coming back to the hotel this late. That was not what the Irishman saw, what he saw was a scene that would be burned into his mind forever. There, on the bed Finn and Roman had slept together in not 24 hours ago was his boyfriend with another man in his arms, not just a man his boyfriend was holding his ex softy. Blond mop of hair on his strong shoulders, arm wrapped around his delicate frame.

Finn stood there, mouth agape not knowing what to do, asking why was unnecessary, he knew why, they had just reunited once more did he not expect this to happen? His eyes started to sting tears threatening to come out, he swallowed them back and took a deep breath as he walked towards his suitcase taking everything in the room with him ‘Finn’ he heard a soft whisper behind him, he knew who that was, he did not want to turn around but he could not help it. When he did turn around he saw that beautifully rugged man that just a few seconds ago was so wrapped up in his boyfriends arms, sitting up looking at him eyes worried ‘I’m sorry’ he whispered voice breaking ‘Dean this is not your fault you are not the cheater here’ Finn whispered back pain, betrayal and anger clear in his voice, as he grabbed the last few things he closed his suitcase and stood back up. Dean was still sitting there, in the same position trying not to wake the sleeping Samoan man. Finn wanted to say something but nothing came out he just looked at that man that knew so much about him, that man that helped him get over some shitty situation, that man that just now opened his eyes. When Finn looked into Romans eyes he knew it was done as he did not see sorrow for cheating it was obvious he did not regret that decision. 'Bye Roman’ Finn whispered softly walking out of the door softly closing it behind him.

What now? Where does he go? Karl and Luke were not here and he didn’t know anyone who was alone in a room. That’s when he realized there was, he only knew of one man that always slept alone. One man he has been forced to fight once more, the man that left him broken and alone not long ago, the man that stood in front of him now, shock clear on his face 'Finn’ he whispered softly disbelief clear. 'C-could I stay with you for the night?’ He whispered is so softly he could barely understand himself, he saw the older man’s shoulders stiffen Finn had not looked into his eyes but he knew what he would see, he would see the walls Joe had built up building up once more, confidence coming back to him in waves 'don’t you have a boyfriend to go back to?’ Finn’s eyes started to tear up once more, he tried to hold them back but when he finally looked into the eyes of the man that would always hold his heart they started to flow freely 'n-no’ he tried to swallow his tears away 'no, I-I don’t’ it did not work 'n-not any more’ he whispered tears flowing freely head falling 'I am alone again’ he whispered more to himself.


	4. the return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestive as shit, won't write smut as I am not comfotable with that at all so just Imagine the things that will continue this.

When Joe heard a a soft knock he was confused about who it could be this late at night, out of everyone he could have thought of it would have never been him, the Irish boy he left behind the man that would not talk to him the second their match ended, the man that was standing before him head fallen obviously defeated by what ever happened.

He did not want to let Finn in, he knew it could not end up well, it could only bring him pain but when those beautiful blue eyes full of tears looked up to him he could not resist he could ask him anything and he would oblige. When Finn walked into Joe’s room he was frozen for a second just holding the door thinking about what he had just allowed ‘I’ll just stay on the couch’ he heard him whisper so softly in that accent he adored so much ‘no, no you won’t, you’re gonna sleep in the bed I’ll stay on the couch’ Joe put all the confidence he had into that sentence when Finn opened his mouth to protest Joe just sighed ‘we are not going to debate this’ he said sternly Finn just nodded, whispered a small thank you and got into the bed, Joe walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket, when he sat down on the couch his mind started to wonder, what had Roman done? Why was Finn so upset, did he want to know? Why would Finn choose to come to his room there must have been other rooms available for him.

'Joe’ his thoughts got interrupted by the familiar voice that he adores so much 'what is it?’ Joe tried to remain as casual and emotionless as he could 'w-why does everyone leave me? I was obviously not what Roman wanted and you left me all alone in that damned apartment, I was so upset Joe’ Finn sat up in the bed obviously getting more upset thinking about that day Joe sat there speechless not knowing what to say he dropped his head in his hands ’you just left me there Joe I was screaming for you to not leave why did you have to leave what did I do wrong!? I thought everything was alright!’ He got out of the bed and walked over to Joe all he could see was two feet standing before him and Finn’s familiar smell and warmth radiated of him 'YOU JUST GOT UP AND LEFT DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO EVEN GET OUT OF THE FUCKING HOUSE?!’ tears started to fall out Finn not able to hold his emotions and frustration inside after a year Joe was still just sitting there not looking at the screaming man not wanting to face the mistake he had made 'I HATED MYSELF JOE I KNEW IT WAS MY FAULT BUT I COULT NOT FIGURE OUT WHAT I DID WRONG! JOE WHAT DID I DO TO MAKE YOU LEAVE’ that was when Joe stood up and wrapped his strong arms around Finn’s delicate frame.

Finn cried into the Samoan’s chest as Joe just whispered soft apologies into Finn’s ear, Finn did not know how long it had been when he finally pushed Joe away from him 'I-I’ he took a deep breath 'no, this is not your fault Finn you did nothing but show me love I could not protect you, I was the one that thought you would be better of without me’ Joe looked at the small man, he was looking down obviously conflicted, Joe did what his instincts told him to and closed the gap between them once more. He grabbed the younger man’s jaw and looked into his eyes wiping away the tears that were still flowing freely 'I’m sorry’ he whispered trying to hold back his own tears Finn looked at the man before him seeing his walls crumble, he opened his mouth wanting to say something when Joe kissed him, Finn was shocked at first then as if on instinct he wrapped his arms around Joe’s shoulders deepening the kiss. Joe lowered his hands placing one on Finn’s waist and one on his ass. 'I missed you’ Joe whispered into the kiss Finn hummed in satisfaction Joe put both hands under Finn’s ass and pulled him up as Finn wrapped his legs around the bigger man’s waist, the familiar feeling of them wrapped up in each other was enough for now, they did not need to talk or confess they just had to be together even if it was just for one night.


End file.
